Good Guy
The Good Guy was an extremely popular doll in the Child's Play universe aimed at young children. It was very successful until Andy accused his Good Guy doll Chucky of committing several murders, leading to bad publicity. ''Child's Play'' (1988) Good Guy are first introduced as characters in a popular cartoon series, which are now being distributed as Good Guy Dolls. It is in this film where we meet Chucky, a Good Guy doll possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray who is hell-bent on getting revenge on those who killed him. He is bought from a street peddler and given as a gift to Andy, the first to learn of Chucky's true nature. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Because of Andy, the Good Guy dolls were receiving bad publicity and weren't being bought anymore. So the Company Play Pals bought Chucky's remains and rebuilt him piece by piece, trying to kill off the bad publicity that Andy had brought upon them. However, upon having his eyes placed back into their sockets, Chucky was resurrected. He escapes, forcing an employee to drive him to Andy's new foster house. Luckily for Chucky, another Good Guy was in the household: Tommy. Tommy was destroyed by Chucky and buried in the yard under the swing, allowing Chucky to pose as Tommy and stay in the house, watching Andy's every move. At the end of the film, the Good Guy doll factory is seen building hundreds of Good Guy dolls for children. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, the Good Guys factory is put back into production. The old Good Guy dolls pieces are swept away and the body of Chucky is lifted up, his blood pouring into the molten plastic. Following a gruesome procedure, he becomes a brand new Good Guy Doll once again. The Play Pals Company believed the years of bad publicity were gone, discussing reviving the series of Good Guy Dolls, which sold much more than their other products and gave the company a hoard of money. After ignoring protests to bring the doll back, Mr. Sullivan was presented with the first Good Guy off the assembly line, which happened to be the newly resurrected Chucky. Chucky was taken to Sullivan's home, where he tortured him with Play Pals Toys, including two other Good Guy Dolls, Larry and Paulie, before killing him. After that nothing more was mentioned of the Good Guy Dolls, apart from an animated TV ad where a Good Guy on screen is seen saying he wants "you for a best friend". Post-Child's Play 3 (Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, Curse of Chucky) After the third film, nothing more was said of the Good Guy dolls, leaving Chucky to be the only Good Guy left. It is speculated that the Good Guy doll was cancelled after the discoveries of the events of Child's Play 3. Notes / Trivia * The Good Guy Dolls lines change in Child's Play 3 from, "Hi, I'm ______, and I'm your friend 'til the end. Hi-de-ho, ha ha ha", to simply saying, "Hi, my name is ______". * The fate of the Good Guy Doll is unknown. Their last known update was in Child's Play 3, where they were resurrected to double the amount of money Play Pals was making. * Play Pals also made various different toys, as shown in the third film in Sullivan's office. They were shown to have made flying helicopters, robots and RC cars. Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters